


公元2000s都市童话

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: Kim yongsun determines to search for love at the age of 28 while Moon Byule has been tired of just giving it all the time.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 7





	公元2000s都市童话

距离金容仙的大学时代结束满打满算也有五年了，她自认为这些年自己变了不少。具体怎么体现可以从多方面论述，相信社会上普遍的成年人都对此很有一番自我解读，足够在亲朋好友看不见的博客写一篇长达八万字的情感专栏，写完又删掉，继续专心又不专心地挣钱。单从情感的角度来说，金容仙自认为算是一个保有青春能量的人。十岁她在看儿童频道的动画片，压根不知道爱情是什么玩意；十五岁她用课本挡住老师的视线编发圈，对咋咋呼呼的中二病爱情不感兴趣；二十岁她忙于竞争与生存的压力，在图书馆熬夜翻资料，对爱情敬而远之。然而事实证明青春能量确实（令人不甘的、惨痛的）只属于青春期，而显然一个参加工作已近两千个白昼的女人早就脱离了生长痛和胸部下小肿块的支配了。

于是，与自然密码普遍规则相悖的，到了二十八岁，金容仙突然开始期待爱情。

金容仙读过达尔文的书。她学习的方向跟生物八竿子打不着，因而那是种酷刑，以至于读完之后没多久已经记不得是哪本了，只记得很长很长，像一场跑不完的八百米，不管她如何挤时间去阅读，都总剩那么一小沓纸张。但金容仙不是会知难而退的人，所以她最终还是看完了，合上书的一瞬间她如释重负。然后那本书被塞进某个抽屉里，再也没有见过光。大不敬的是她还在和朋友聊天时弄混了达芬奇和达尔文，被笑了好久。

反正又臭又长的达尔文没有给她有关迟来太多的思春期的答案，就算她再去读一遍也臭也长的黑格尔或弗洛伊德，仍不会有答案。最后一切被归咎于她本来就是个迟钝的人，打小被伙伴捉弄就慢半拍，毕业十年后才在同学聚会里得知初中同桌一直暗恋自己，而全班除了她都知道这件事。金容仙不觉得迟钝有什么不好，或者说，她不觉得自己是真的迟钝（尽管每个人都这样给她洗脑，但金容仙从来不是那种会被周围环境轻易影响而改变自己的想法的人）。我只是有时候身体的反应速度跟不上大脑。她说。

没人肯定这一点，因为她是朋友圈唯一一个健身房年卡能不浪费地用完的人，手机计步器上显示的步数永远大于一万，哪怕是在让每个人都只想做社会的蛀米虫的炎炎夏日。金容仙就是闲不住。为了就“身体反应速度的确跟经常锻炼无关”这一点自证，她又去报了钢管舞培训班。

钢管舞老师是个优雅的女人，金容仙第一天去上课的时候，痴痴地盯着老师做示范的样子看了好久，狂妄地暗暗将老师的水准擅自定为自己三年内的目标。这个班一共五个学员，除了金容仙，都是二十岁左右的大学生，满脸胶原蛋白，一副还没经历过社会拷打的样子。其中有一个男孩，长得像刚出道的李泰民，头发染成漂亮蓬松的赭色，耳骨上一排亮晶晶的骷髅钉。

金容仙对外挺害羞的，不习惯主动和人家社交。但男孩很热情，跟班里的所有女孩打成一片。于是金容仙也潜移默化地逐渐跟他熟络了起来，互留了联系方式。有一天中场休息时，金容仙对他说：你的打扮很漂亮，是艺人吗？

男孩大笑，说姐姐明明很会说话，为什么不多和大家一起玩。但不是，我是男同性恋。

那是“同性恋”——一个她陌生又不陌生的边缘群体——第一次那么近距离地闯入金容仙的视线。意外，也不意外。金容仙照常眨眼，照常咽下唾液，没有任何刻意成分。上一次几乎那么近是金容仙上班时撞见首尔街头的骄傲游行，街道上回响着少女时代的《再次重逢的世界》。

金容仙母胎单身二十八年，别说同性恋了，异性恋的那些事于她而言都是电视剧里顶着李敏镐和金高银的脸的俊男靓女的虚拟浪漫，很美好，可惜不在她的生活所需内，只有接二连三被曾经的同学发来的婚礼邀请或者孩子出生的喜讯无形催促“就差你了”时会有单身太久的实感。父母在这方面倒对她没有什么要求。金容仙生在书香门第，上面有个留洋的姐姐，家里人对她很严格，也很宠爱。她也就这么心安理得地混到了现在。但在社会的渲染下，默认地，金容仙虽然从小没对哪个男人特别来劲，但也从来没有想过和一个女人发生点什么。搞不好这正说明了她为什么一直对恋爱不感兴趣。

但因为“小李泰民”这个插曲，现在梦中那个身影突然从彻彻底底的问号逐渐有了偏向，像团变幻莫测的云，长发短发光头，时而纤细时而丰满。J.K.罗琳在火车上灵光一闪写下了《哈利•波特》，达利会因勺子掉在地上激发突如其来的灵感。总是被说“迟钝”甚至“有时候傻傻的”金容仙也在那一瞬间，钢管舞教室中，因新认识的朋友的一句话突然灵光一闪。

列宾说：“灵感是对艰苦劳动的奖赏。”

那么一切都说得通了。金容仙毫无疑问是个努力的人，所以不等她对爱情冥思苦想，爱情的灵感自会找上门来。有时候我们管那叫“机会总是留给有准备的人”，或者“爱笑的女孩运气不会太差”，云云。

可惜爱情的灵感不等于爱情。

她和朴初珑去温泉乡旅行的时候，晚上躺在一起聊天，朴初珑说：

“去爱一个人的感觉很好。”

二十一世纪要上哪去找爱情呢？她已经错过了可以更无忧无虑地轰轰烈烈朝朝暮暮的青春时代，而这个没有战乱没有使命没有戏剧性，只有钢筋水泥和挤死人的地铁的大城市，在大多数忙碌的现代人眼中，是爱情的沙漠。

与此同时，爱情的沙漠的另一端，文家的大女儿正拿着一部新买的手机，坐在快餐店和朋友发消息。

“我分手了。”她说。

“你分手了。”姜涩琪回。

过了一会，那边又补来一个安慰的gif表情。

“那姐姐会请吃饭吗？”

我分手了为什么要请吃饭？文星伊思索了半晌，甚至顾不上伤心（也许她本来也不是那——么伤心）。可能姜涩琪那一分钟恰好饿了。这是合理解释，因为根据她的多年了解，姜涩琪不是在饿就是在饿的路上。

而她不是在分手，就是在分手的路上。

“我请你喝酒。”最后她说。

“姐姐是自己想喝吧！”

“没错。”她说，“我要忘掉女人。”

然而她从不会轻易忘掉哪个人，但她确实很想喝酒，和女人没有太大关系。

文星伊长在爱情的沙漠中的绿洲里。她是家里的老大，底下有两个妹妹，如果说三岁算一个代沟，那妹妹们都和她隔了台阶，在大姐心里默认朋友是做不成了，大概永远是血缘联系的姐姐妹妹。这是个大家庭，除了父母孩子，还有其他成员。文星伊因此很会照顾人，她要把爱给家里的每个人，给爸爸妈妈，给大一点的妹妹和小一点的妹妹，给奶奶，给姑母小姨，来一个给一个，好像她那颗心装的就是满满一缸爱意，取之不尽用之不竭，随时可以从里面舀一碗呈给需要的人，或不需要的人。

总之，文星伊不缺可以付出的爱，她甚至习惯性地这么做。十岁她下课翻着言情小说，上课用小镜子偷偷看同桌叠纸飞机；十五岁她追星，狂热的、对舞台上挥洒汗水的漂亮女孩的爱给了她新的信号；二十岁她在第二任女朋友生日那天精心准备惊喜，女友的室友们都羡慕得不行。现在她二十七岁，突然开始对爱情感到疲惫。

文星伊的青春期就是影视剧里的青春期该有的样子，交很多朋友，上课睡觉，谈恋爱，势必要把有限的生命都投入到无限的折腾中去。“如果下辈子是男生，”她曾经还这样想，“要谈很多恋爱。”

在对恋爱不感兴趣的人眼里，热衷于谈恋爱的人是无法理解且不可理喻的（没错，反之亦然）。文星伊有时候也觉得自己不可理喻，但她作为一个不常被夸奖的大家族的长女，在这里找到某种别样的自我价值，被需要、被关心，女孩越离不开她，文星伊越给这段关系填充更多的热情。

“就算是女朋友要为了‘猫才是最受韩国人民欢迎的宠物而不是狗’去青瓦台静坐示威，星伊姐姐也会为她带上水饼干防晒霜避暑药去陪同的。”崔孝定这么说。甜美的女孩一旦正经说起话来，一针见血得令人细思极恐。

文星伊习惯性在恋爱里做冲锋陷阵的人，她们总是没她主动，或者说，她不相信有人会对她主动，所以干脆以浪打浪，弱势的水流就这么被强势的吞没。文星伊不是个很自信的人，出于某种自我保护机制，她会选择在难看的结果呈现出来之前自己抢先摇下铁轨扳手，这样多半就可以手动把故事扭向另一个结局。从暧昧到恋爱到分手，她时常悄无声息地开始，又悄无声息地放弃，总之，一定要做先迈步的那一方，无论是前进还是后退。

“你不累吗？”一起去剧院的时候，李海娜问。

“累？”文星伊愣了愣，脸上熟练浮现傻笑，然后在心里把这句话迅速剖成一块一块拿放大镜逐个分析，“工作是挺累，但陪姐姐去哪里都不会累的。”

“星伊啊，”当时大家都知道她刚跟某一个前任分手，于是李海娜说，“谈恋爱是要对等的，你这样很难拥有一段长久的关系。”

文星伊心想，她其实并不执着于“长久”。

“你迟早会越来越累，然后变得孤身一人。”李海娜补道。

好家伙，居然让她说中了。文星伊在二十七岁生日这天跟谈了一年多的女友喜迎决裂，首尔的冬天很冷，女孩裹着围巾愤而离开的背影显得异常坚决。

她一点没有尝试挽回。与其说不想，不如说她已经提不起劲费尽心思哄谁。

最终她舍弃了忙于新工作计划的姜涩琪，选择了跟李海娜去喝酒。不是去英式酒吧的那种。

文星伊对这些地方本来不是很感兴趣，她在社交软件上有关注一些混得不错的同类，记得很清楚其中一位对这儿的评价是：被撞号的竞争者硬凑上来拉着喝死贵的酒，应付她们去了半条命，结账的时候去了另外半条。

但文星伊需要一个全是同类的地方麻痹神经，不然她没有安全感。

文星伊酒量不是特别好，喝多了会变得有点话多，捋着刚剪短到肩膀的头发碎碎念：“啊，好卑微……”

她其实每次分手后都会花时间缓缓，不过这个贤者时间随着分手次数的增多逐渐缩减。这次她也复盘了一下过去的一年多，五百四十六天，她对那女孩绝对是一如往常地掏心掏肺。

李海娜问：“舍不得她？”

“…没有。”文星伊疲倦地说，“我突然有点不想再谈了。”

“也是，你不是舍不得她。”李海娜说，“你是舍不得那个付出的自己。”

文星伊愣了一下，酒精浸泡过的大脑晕乎乎的，需要时间去转化信息。过了一会，她笑了，“姐姐说话好像念歌剧台词……”

“可能是职业病吧。”李海娜也没计较，跟她碰了碰杯，“我是觉得，从过来人和朋友的角度，希望你既然要爱，就找个人相爱，找个人爱你，而不是在荷尔蒙上头的过程中感动自己。”

文星伊觉得她说得好有道理，姐姐就是姐姐，犀利得要命，以至于她有点想哭，虽然不知道为什么。不过这正是喝酒的目的，反正不管发生什么丢脸的事，怪罪给酒精就好了。

“等开春，我要出去好好放松一下。”文星伊吸了吸鼻子，举手发誓，“只放松不乱来了。”

“你现在就可以放松点，别像要上战场一样。”李海娜摇摇头。

文星伊告别李海娜时是深夜十二点二十五分，她坚持不要对方送，要自己走回家。首尔街头只剩下地下一层的烤肉店还开着，车站的广告屏上放着不知道又是哪个艺人的生日祝福。

金容仙和朴初珑约了夜宵，几口烧酒已经让她面上泛起嫣红。她们说笑着走到大街上，金容仙往朴初珑肩上倒，握着拳头说：

“我要谈恋爱！”

“你和谁谈？”朴初珑笑她，“幸好街上没人，不然我就装不认识……欸欸，怎么还真有人！”

她眼疾手快地捂住金容仙的嘴，生怕酒精垃圾下一秒又喊出什么话来。金容仙挣扎着，两人推推搡搡地和迎面而来的裹着黑大衣戴着鸭舌帽的女人擦肩而过。

冬风呜呜地刮来。

金容仙终于摆脱了好友的钳制，“她的那双鞋子我有同款！我在弘大vans的门店买的，当时打七折！”

“谁？”都什么跟什么？朴初珑汗颜。

“刚才走过去那个人。”

“你看路人都是从下往上看的吗？！…唉，算了这不是重点。”朴初珑十分无力，“赶紧回家回家。”

“大半夜一个人走在街上，一定跟我一样没有恋爱谈吧。”金容仙莫名其妙以瞎猜的方式开始跟路人共情，悲从中来，嘟嘟囔囔。

“……”朴初珑说，“我发誓下回再也不放你喝酒了。”

金容仙的好友圈虽然算不上广，但朋友们都值得交心，非常可靠。比如在得知了她想找对象之后，纷纷出谋划策。

其中尹普美的想法最无厘头却也最有建设性：“在大城市能有什么办法，不如找娱乐场所试试一见钟情管用。”

朴初珑：“这要是能找到我请你俩吃两周米其林。”

“我承认我有赌的成分。”尹普美竖起一根手指，“但反正没别的更好的选择，不如搏一搏……就当出去玩也可以。”

朴初珑正想继续发出嘲笑，却发现金容仙陷入了沉思。她悚然一惊：金容仙真的采纳了这个鬼点子。可怕的是，如果是她的话，朴初珑竟然不是很意外。

荒唐！生活比小说更荒唐。

金容仙以前没有去过那种场所。在去之前，她做足了功课。她从来不打无准备的仗。其实她并没有（那么）觉得这样就能“找到真爱”，她只是将其作为她在尝试新事物——目前指恋爱——过程中或许有必要经历的一环。去开开眼也没什么坏处，谁想一辈子做乖乖女啊。

开春时金容仙选定一个周末，收拾了一下，前往之前在点评app上看到的俱乐部。

事实证明，理想很丰满，现实很骨感。金容仙在门口就差点被过于大声的蹦迪乐劝退，但想到自己烫了头发认真挑选了裙子还换了妆容，这么走了就只有晚上吃的炒年糕能欣赏了，实在是浪费。她挑了个比较偏的卡座，结果坐下之后除了玩手机压根不知道该干嘛。她想起app上有些差评说：“只会被手上戴着一把装逼的戒指的女人装TOP拉着喝死贵的酒，应付她们去了半条命，结账的时候去了另外半条。”

但热闹是她们的，我什么也没有。金容仙腹诽。她又干坐了一会，决定做个老实的消费者，找个光线好的地方自拍几张然后走人，在ins上留下来过的证据。

她起身去点酒水的地方要了一杯几乎没有度数的饮料酒。

正当金容仙坐在吧台前等侍应生把酒端上来时，旁边突然来了一个人，乌黑的直发别在耳后，T恤穿得宽大，手撑在吧台上，手指跟随动感的音乐敲着大理石质地的平面，上面戴的几圈戒指和石头碰撞发出微弱的脆响。金容仙瞟了一眼，蓦地想起了差评上的“戴着一把装逼的戒指”这个形容。

她一下没忍住就笑出了声。

鉴于这一圈人比较少，这个举动很难不引起对方的注意。

文星伊环顾四周，确信面前的陌生女人是在对着自己笑。

“啊，”金容仙见人家看了过来，连忙捂住嘴，“抱歉！”

救命！怎么人总跟恐怖电影里似的在不该发出声音的时候发出声音！社交恐惧症有点发作了。金容仙尴尬得想找地缝钻进去。

“没关系。”

但对方说。嗓音听上去低低的，像某种和声。

文星伊是恰好今日心情好才想找个热闹的地方过过酒瘾的，漫无目的地来，闲心挺多。她虽然发誓不再跟感情上的事两党斗争交替执政了，但也不至于到从此带发修行的程度——拜托，成年人的生活已经很难了，不必跟自己过不去。她本就没生气，现在反被对方诚惶诚恐的样子逗乐了。看得出这个女人不经常来这里，虽然穿着一字肩的连身荷叶边短裙，眼妆妩媚，但肉眼可见的不自在。文星伊对女人一向抱有相当多的同情，于是决定说点什么帮这个可怜的陌生人冲淡尴尬。她一向很会找话题。“你是第一次来？”

“你怎么知道？”金容仙下意识回。

“猜的。”文星伊说。其实很明显，经常来的一眼就能发现她的生疏和茫然，到现在没被劝酒的讹掉半个钱包恐怕是因为今天周末，人太多。“第一次一个人来很没意思的，怎么不和朋友一起？”

“你不也是一个人。”金容仙把高跟鞋卡在高脚凳的脚踏上，“我的朋友没有有这方面……”

话到这里她才发现不知道该怎么说比较顺当，幸好文星伊反应很快，及时接上了话茬。

“现在不就是两个人了。”

极度认生的金容仙被这种陌生人聊天话术套得有点反应不过来，不过也没让她感到不适。她紧绷的肩膀逐渐放松。

“但我大概不会待太久。”金容仙一时想不到跟一个初次见面的人如何那样自然地说好听的话，只得老老实实跟交代家底（要是被熟人听到又要说她铁壁女了）似的道，“可能十二点之前就离开。”

“十二点？可十二点才代表刚刚开始。”文星伊作出意外的表情，“为什么？送水晶鞋的仙女教母的魔法要失效了吗？”

“我…不习惯太晚睡。”金容仙忽然被拐弯抹角地夸了一下，心里麻麻的，张着口有点卡顿地解释，视线转来转去找不到定点，最后干脆落在了地上，文星伊的牛仔裤脚聚于焦点。然后金容仙愣了愣，脑海里倒腾起不久前冬日的记忆，但总是模模糊糊，抓不准，以至于她不确定是不是自己的又一个喝多后的错觉。不过这里不是西餐厅或办公室，没必要讲究什么事都井井有条逻辑分明。

“说到鞋，”

文星伊拉了拉衣襟，摆弄着手机借助软件悄无声息地在俱乐部后台点了首《已经十二点》。而金容仙绷直小腿，钝三角形的黑色漆皮高跟鞋头隔空指了指文星伊的vans，

“我好像在哪见过这双鞋。”

还是在哪见过这个人？

不知道。只有文星伊的银戒在彩色球灯下闪闪发光。

那么，以上就是一部标准的童话前传。


End file.
